


We Still Have Time

by redvanillabee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 7x13, F/M, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 07, anatomy analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvanillabee/pseuds/redvanillabee
Summary: '“Interesting stuff”, Jemma had said with a wicked grin in the Framework. Daisy squeezed out a tight smile.Just tell me already, she had wanted to say. But not in front of the whole team. Not now. Not yet.'This is my take on the cryptic "anatomy analysis" line from AOS 7x13.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	We Still Have Time

“Interesting stuff”, Jemma had said with a wicked grin in the Framework. Daisy squeezed out a tight smile. _Just tell me already_ , she had wanted to say. But not in front of the whole team. Not now. Not yet.

The Analysis went to the back of her mind as she gazed out of the cockpit window at the glowing, unknown nebula, flanked by the two people she loved the most in her life. But the moment she left Daniel’s comforting warmth behind, and in the silence of her (their) bunk, it all came flooding back. 

It started with a missed period. Usually it wouldn’t cause alarm, she thought, it had never been that regular anyway. And when you are technically part alien, and you partake in alien food every other day, get exposed to different atmospheric makeup and soil content and radiation and levels of gravity... things are bound to get _weird_.

But then she remembered that she now had a partner. A very loving partner. Who had found all sorts of ways, old-fashioned and new, to show her just how much he loves her. And they did indulge, a lot, much to Kora’s dismay, two months ago around Daniel’s technically-101st birthday. So in the middle of the night, in a panic, she called Jemma. Under her instructions, she ran a full test with the equipment on board and sent all the data to Jemma.

Daniel found her in their bunk. Silent, pensive, frowning.

“Hey. What’s wrong?”

Daisy looked up. And- she didn’t know if it was the stress, the emotions running high after seeing her ~~team~~ family again, or whatever else it was. She couldn’t hide anything from him. Not when he looked at her like he always had: open, warm, inviting. The words just tumbled out of her.

They had very vaguely talked about family and children a few months into their relationship, way back before the Coulson Academy had its own building. Before the Helicarriers were recommissioned. Before Alya turned five. Marriage and children, they would love that, somewhere down the line. But let’s take it slow. Let’s learn to live life without the constant threat of Chronicoms (in both their cases) and in the 21st century (in Daniel’s case) first.

“...I think I may be pregnant.” Daniel’s face lit up upon hearing that. He stared at her, eyes bright, but the words that came out from him shocked her to the core.

“Oh God, Daisy, I am so sorry.”

A beat. Two.

“W-what?”

“I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to get you-- we are hundreds of lightyears from Earth, and we aren’t even _married_ yet--”

“You don’t want--”

“--the right wa--What?” Daniel finally looked her in the eyes, and took notice only now that she was openly crying, tears streaming down in rivulets. Realisation dawned on him. He grasped her hands, and hastily added,

“No, no- Daisy, please, don’t cry- that’s not what I meant at all.” He reached up to brush the tears from her face. “I would love to have a child with you, Dais, I just- it’s not very responsible of me, is it? Getting you pregnant when we are in deep space on an outreach mission?”

Daisy shook her head. “It’s okay,” she hiccuped, “I’ll just--y’know--” She gestured vaguely in the direction of the Med Bay--

“No.” He tightened his grip on her hand again. “You-we don’t have to do that. We’ll work through this together, unless you...”

“I would very much like to keep it.” She whispered. And finally, since they started this conversation, Daniel smiled.

“That’s settled then.” He brought his girlfriend close, letting her lean on his shoulder, and kissed her softly on the top of her head. “We’ll work through this together. If Jemma and Fitz could raise a kid in space, then Quake certainly can, hmm?”

Daisy let out a teary scoff, and half-heartedly slapped him on the arm. That awful name is never going away, but at least with Daniel, it always came from a place of love.

“I wanted to do this right, you know. Settled back on Earth, and get married first.”

“It’s fine,” she softly replied.

The two sat in silence. Daniel played with stray strands of her hair, gently pulling them back, just like he had back then.

“Has Jemma gotten back to you yet?” She shook her head. “No matter what she says, I’m with you, okay?” Daisy nodded.

*

Hours--which to Daisy felt like years--later, Jemma finally called. Daisy had locked herself in the equipment room. She pressed the little green button on her screen, and raised the phone to her ear.

“Just tell me.”

“Negative, Daisy.”

“Huh?”

“The test came back negative. You are not expecting, Daisy.”

Daisy didn’t know if she should be relieved to hear that or not.

Jemma slowly went through the test results with her. No, she was not pregnant. Her missed period was likely just a result of her irregular schedule and Space Stuff; they had come up with this Official SHIELD Diagnosis during their yearlong quest to find Fitz. No, her Inhuman genes shouldn’t impede her from having kids. And, for whatever reason, some of her older medical problems seemed to be going away. So whatever atmosphere or radiation she got exposed to out there might not be all bad, Jemma said.

“So you are saying, when Daniel and I are... ready...”

“Your body will be 100% ready. You’ll get there, Daisy.”

Daisy could practically hear Jemma’s smile over the phone. The two said their goodbyes. And when she opened the door, Daniel was right there, waiting.

“So?”

“Negative.”

Daniel’s face was unreadable. As he was wont to do, he reached for Daisy’s hands, and cradled them gently.

“It’s okay, we still have time.”

Daisy smiled.

“We do.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [Also available on my Tumblr](https://redvanillabee.tumblr.com/post/630878872829820928/we-still-have-time-an-anatomy-analysis-fic)


End file.
